


Essentials

by BabyGrinch1399



Series: white cherry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGrinch1399/pseuds/BabyGrinch1399
Summary: Mat sat rummaging through the bags as he chuckled to himself. “Alright, not gonna lie. The clothes we picked out are pretty badass.”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: white cherry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760365
Kudos: 9





	Essentials

The blonde’s teal eyes stared intently at the two shirts in his grasp with a furrowed brow. One was a cute creamy colour while the other was black with a skull on it. “Ay, Vince? What D'ya think?” he asked the raven haired man who stood by a clothes rack at the end of the store before looking over at his mate upon being called. “creamy is soft and cute, Babies are soft and cute, yeah? But black is cool, and the skull is badass, just like our kid’s gonna be.”

Vincent approached Mat, a small selection of clothes draped over his arm as he examined the shirts in his Omegas possession. “Hmm.. Go for the cream one. Better to be safe, yeah?” he asked as Mat was silent for a moment. “But this one has a skull on it.” he reminded the alpha who shook his head and made a face. “Then get that one then!” he groaned before continuing to look for clothes, a smile creeping onto his mates face who felt victorious. 

“Man, baby clothes are so small. You think our little guy will really fit in these?” Mat asked curiously, still so blown away by just how small babies really were as Vincent stood behind him again and wrapped his strong arms around Mat’s enlarged tummy on his otherwise lithe body. “Well, on the brightside. If they don’t fit our kid, you could wear ‘em.” he joked with the most devious grin imaginable creeping on his face. 

It took Mat a few seconds but when he got it, he got it. Turning to Vincent with an angry scowl. He went to shout but was silenced by a deep yet quick kiss from his Alpha. “You asshole!” he shot once their lips parted, making Vincent only chuckle in response. “You love me.”

Mat then looked away with puffed out cheeks, his face turning visibly pink as he got flustered. “I do. But you’re a dick. I don’t make fun of you for being tall!” he scolded Vincent with his best (yet unintentionally cutest) angry face. A face that only made Vincent smirk and boop the Omega’s nose. “You’re cute.” was all he said before wrapping his arm around his mates back and leading him towards another section of the store.

Vincent’s supportive arm around his back and his hand gripping his plump flesh was enough to make Mat melt into his Alpha. Only being able to remain standing due to Vincent leading him. Mat always felt so safe around Vincent. He knew that no one would dare to lay a finger on him as long as Vincent was around. But even if someone did, there would be hell to pay. Mat felt like the luckiest person in the world. He was so lucky to have an alpha like Vincent and couldn’t ask for a better mate. 

The clothes had been bought and the pair had climbed back into the Impala (With Vincent frantically trying to help the pregnant Omega into the passenger seat despite Mat being capable of climbing in on his own). Mat sat rummaging through the bags as he chuckled to himself. “Alright, not gonna lie. The clothes we picked out are pretty badass.” he commented as Vincent nodded. “I thought about what you said about the cool skull shirt and realised that I want our kid to look cool as hell. Just like their dads.” he said with a smirk.

“Maaan. These are really fuckin’ small.” Mat exclaimed as he pulled out a tiny pair of black shoes that made his bottom lip tremble with just how cute they were, expecting another short joke from his mate but was shushed instead. “Watch your language around the kid. They’ll come out swearing like a sailor.” Vincent whispered while gently caressing Mat’s tummy. An action the Omega could only chuckle at. 

Vincent was cool, that much was known. A man of few words to most, Anyone who knew him knew that he would get the job done no matter the situation. But with Mat, he was different. Right from the very first time they met, all those years back. He was more open, vocal, confident; he was comfortable. Under that calm and cool exterior was just a big soft dork who loved to have fun. 

So when he found out that he and Mat were expecting, he didn’t change like most people do when they’re given a responsibility such as this. He just became more exaggerated. Becoming more dorky and happy, yet also more fierce and protective. That was   
mate carrying   
child and he would be damned if he would let anything get in the way of that.

Mat’s teal eyes looked into Vincent’s deep blue’s as he thought about his life up until this moment. He was so thankful that Vincent found him, cleaned him up and made him   
. Every day he thanked whoever was listening for landing someone as perfect as Vincent. 

A smile crept onto his face as he remained silent, making Vincent chuckle nervously and raise a brow “What?” he asked with a wide yet confused smile on his face. 

“You’re cute.” Mat sweetly replied, making Vincent’s smile wider, brighter, more genuine. 

Vincent’s strong hand wrapped around the back of Mat’s head and pulled him in for a deep, loving kiss before they parted. “I love you.” Vincent whispered softly to Mat who responded with a gentle “I love you too.”


End file.
